Muérdagos para el romance
by Aiiri
Summary: Los muérdagos son las excusas favoritas para la gente enamorada y también para dar vida al romance, al menos eso, piensa Nagisa. (Makoharu, Reigisa, Rintori)


_**¡Buenas noches preciosa gente! cómo estuvo su navidad? espero que la hayan disfrutado al maximo, bueno aún no termina así que todavía la pueden disfrutar.**_

_**se me ocurrió hacer este fic al ultimo minuto, lamento si tiene errores e incoherencias XDD pero lo hice con amor!**_

_**las parejas son Makoharu, Reigisa y Rintori. **_

_**es todo! **_

_**disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Era navidad en Iwatobi y el frío manto blanco cubrió por completo la localidad, esta era la época del año que casi todos amaban, en especial los niños que esperaban entusiastas a que santa pasara por sus hogares a dejarles los regalos que tanto ansiaban, la navidad era una fiesta de felicidad, unión y amor; un día donde todos pueden reunirse a pasar el rato, regalarse bellos momentos juntos, intercambiar obsequios y disfrutar de una deliciosa cena. Era la ocasión perfecta para que las personas que aún no estaban juntas, se unieran.

-Esto es… Tan bello- Decía un hermoso joven de preciosos ojos esmeralda limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se atrevieron a salir.

-Ah- Suspiró aquel adolescente de hebras oscuras –No entiendo por qué ves estas películas navideñas, siempre te pones a llorar con ellas.

-Es que, te muestran el verdadero significado de la navidad- Makoto se encontraba sentado en el sillón desenredando las luces navideñas.

-Siempre te pones sensible en esta época del año- a Nanase le gustaba la navidad pero lo que le desagradaba era el frío que venía con ella, con este congelamiento no podía nadar libremente.

-Debo admitir que yo también me pongo algo sentimental, esta es una época muy hermosa- Ryugazaki Rei se unió a la conversación de los mayores mientras ponía unas guirnaldas adornando la parte superior de la pared.

-Esta será una navidad más hermosa si logramos nuestro objetivo- El pingüino rubio agregó alegre mientras subido a unas cuantas sillas colgaba muérdagos por el techo con el brazo izquierdo ya que el otro lo tenía enyesado

-Nagisa creo que estás exagerando con los muérdagos-Makoto miraba todo el techo que estaba completo de la planta del beso. Para el chico de cabello oliva la tarea de Nagisa hubiera sido perfecta, dada su altura pero, lamentablemente no podía hacerla ya que igual que el pequeño pingüino se encontraba discapacitado, por tener su pierna derecha enyesada también.

-Es para que el romance florezca Mako-chan- le sonrió el menor.

-¿Por qué están en mi casa?- Dijo Haruka molesto mirando como su casa se transformaba con el más puro ambiente navideño.

-Ya sabes Haru-chan, tu casa es la única en que podríamos hacer esto- Nagisa bajó de las sillas ayudado por Rei –Lo que me recuerda que deberías estar haciendo el pastel de navidad.

-Me faltan algunos ingredientes- Se cruzó de brazos el mayor de todos.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no vas a comprarlos?- El enérgico adolescente lo miró curioso.

-No puedo dejar a Makoto solo- Haruka fijó su mirada al precioso chico que se encontraba mirando lloroso la televisión.

-No estará solo, Haruka-senpai- Rei sacaba más adornos navideños de una caja –Nosotros lo cuidaremos.

-No lo voy a dejar- Insistió tercamente el nadador adicto al agua –Vayan ustedes dos, ya les hice la lista de lo que tienen que comprar- le pasó un papel el menor de cabello azul oscuro.

-¡Pero Haru-chan!- Hizo un puchero el adolescente de orbes rosa.

-Si quieres voy yo- Se ofreció Tachibana desde su lugar. Los tres adolescente lo miraron serios –Enserio… Tengo muletas…

-Ah- Suspiró el delfín –Entonces no haré el pastel.

-Bien, iremos- Contestó resignado Nagisa –Vamos Rei-chan- se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera Nagisa-kun, no olvides tu bufanda- Rei tomó la prenda de lana y la enrolló en el cuello finalizando su acción amarrándola en un lindo moño, el chico mariposa se quedó observando la bella imagen frente a él –Hermoso- Murmuró.

-¿Dijiste algo Rei-chan?- Lo miró sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Nada- Desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Entonces vamos- Nagisa lo tomó de la mano con su brazo bueno y lo arrastró fuera de la casa de Haruka.

El delfín soltó un largo suspiro, por fin tendría algo de privacidad con su hermoso chico, no era un secreto que Makoto y él estaban saliendo pero, al pelinegro no le gustaba mostrar su afecto al menor en público. Se acercó a su novio que aún batallaba con las luces enredadas y se sentó junto a él.

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad de cómo pueden enredarse tanto- Decía con su tono suave.

-Makoto- Llamó la atención de su amor, cuando el adolescente más alto se volteó para enfrentarlo, fue recibido por los labios del pelinegro. Fue un suave beso que Makoto correspondió con gusto.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Preguntó la orca con una radiante sonrisa.

-Estamos debajo de un muérdago- Makoto miró hacia arriba para comprobar lo que su novio decía -¿Cómo está tu pierna?

-Me duele un poco pero estoy bien- Respondió volviendo su atención a las luces.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que estar con el yeso?- Haruka daba leves caricias al muslo de la pierna dañada.

-Creo que dos semanas más- Decía el menor concentrado en su tarea.

-Es mucho tiempo- Se quejaba el delfín murmurando en el cuello de su novio –extraño nadar contigo.

-Has estado muy cariñoso últimamente- Makoto tomó suavemente el rostro de Haruka entre sus manos –Eso no es común.

-Bueno… Ya sabes- Un hermoso sonrojo infectó las mejillas del mayor –Hace tiempo que no tenemos…

-¡Haru!- El nadador lastimado, sabía a qué se refería su novio, tenía razón después de todo, hace dos meses que no tenían relaciones sexuales pero, en tan sólo pensarlo se avergonzaba por completo.

-Sé que tú también quieres- El pelinegro lo besó nuevamente y esta vez fue más apasionado, de la boca de Makoto salió un pequeño gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Haruka chocar con la suya, ya se había olvidado del exquisito sabor del delfín, la respiración comenzó a ser agitada y la danza de sus bocas se volvía cada vez más caliente, era una verdadera lástima que se tuvieran que separar por la falta de aire. Ahora en vez de atacar sus labios, el chico que sufre de hidrofilia empezó a besar su cuello.

-Espera- Susurró jadeante –No podemos y mucho menos si los muñecos de santa nos están mirando- Haruka se volteó a ver a los dichos muñecos que estaban detrás de ellos, unos eran más grandes que otros pero ninguno superaba el metro de altura.

-Pueden taparse los ojos- Volvió su atención al chico frente suyo y continuó su tarea de devorar el dulce cuello.

-Haru, Rei y Nagisa pueden volver en cualquier momento, además no es muy cómodo con mi pierna enyesada- Trataba de razonar con el mayor.

-Está bien- Espetó el pelinegro alejándose de su novio –Cuando quieras, también te diré que no- Se cruzó de brazos enojado.

-Lo siento, cuando esté sano podemos hacer todo lo que quieras- Acarició las hebras negras, Haruka resopló fastidiado, odiaba a Nagisa, era culpa de él que Makoto acabara con la pierna rota, recordaba ese estúpido día a la perfección.

_Era un día lluvioso, los cuatros chicos se dirigían a sus salones, Nagisa iba adelante con Makoto contándole historias de terror y aterrorizando al más alto._

_-Entonces cuando la chica se volteó vio al asesino que no tenía boca y…_

_-¡Nagisa ya basta!- Alegaba Makoto tapándose los oídos._

_-¡Pero si viene la mejor parte!- Lo agarró del brazo, los dos adolescentes estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de la escalera y en una mala jugada los dos muchachos terminaron rodando por la escalera hasta llegar al final de ella. Fue una escena bastante horrible para los otros nadadores que acudieron de inmediato a ver a sus amigos._

_-¡Nagisa-kun, Makoto-senpai!- Rei se arrodilló junto a los dos chicos adoloridos, Makoto estaba tirado de espalda y Nagisa se encontraba encima de él- El chico mariposa suspiró aliviado al ver que sus amigos respiraban, en los peores casos este se podría haber convertido en un accidente trágico._

_-Makoto ¿Estás bien?- Haruka preguntaba preocupado._

_-Estaré mejor si Nagisa sale de encima- Decía apenas el muchacho de ojos verdes, quería llorar y las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus preciosas esmeraldas lo delataban._

_-¿Estoy muerto?- Nagisa se trató de parar pero un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo se lo impidió- ¡Mi brazo me duele!- Se quejaba el menor soltando lágrimas de dolor, inconscientemente el menor se apoyó en la pierna derecha de Makoto y se desató el caos, un grito agobiante por parte de la orca y el susto de sus amigos fue algo que jamás se olvidarían._

Nagisa y Rei se encontraban en el supermercado comprando las cosas que le había pedido Haruka, el chico rubio corría por los pasillos lanzando dentro del carro lo que se le ponía en frente, Rei tratando de controlar a su pequeño amante, sacaba del carro las cosas que el pingüino echaba.

-¡Nagisa-kun, sólo debemos comprar las cosas que están en la lista!- lo regañaba el más alto.

-No creo que Haru-chan se moleste si gastamos de más- Decía el menor mientras cogía un montón de chocolates.

-Pero eso no se hace- Sacaba nuevamente los chocolates y los ponía en su lugar.

-¡No seas aburrido Rei-chan!- volvió a poner los chocolates al carro.

-¡¿Para qué quieres tantos chocolates?!- Los sacó del carro.

-¡Pues, para comerlos!- Otra vez los volvió a poner.

-¡Aun así son demasiados!- Y otra vez Rei los sacó.

-¡Son para mi brazo roto!- Le mostró su yeso que tenía dibujado en él una carita sonriente y por cuarta vez o quinta volvió a meter los chocolates.

-¡Vas a conseguir que te de un coma diabético!- El chico de ojos púrpura estaba cansado de sacar los chocolates.

-¡Pero Rei-chan!- Gritó exasperado el pingüino.

Volviendo con el sexy par de novios con gran tensión sexual.

-Esa pobre niña… sólo quería un abrazo de regalo para la navidad- Lloraba Makoto mirando la televisión, las luces estaban desenredadas y Haruka se encontraba poniéndolas al cuarto árbol de navidad que tenían. Para el chico de ojos oceánicos un solo árbol era suficiente pero Nagisa insistió en poner más de uno.

-¿Quieres dejar de ver eso?- Frunció el ceño molesto –Me pones nervioso cuando te pones a llorar.

-Lo siento Haru- Se disculpó el menor refregándose los ojos -¿Puedes pasarme mis lentes? Los de contacto me están empezando a molestar.

-No me gustan que te vean con lentes- El delfín obedeció a su novio y le entregó el estuche de lentes.

-¿Por qué no?- Lo miró inocentemente el chico orca.

-Porque… Te ves… Lindo con ellos- Desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-¿De verdad crees eso?- Preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa sacándose los lentes de contacto y poniéndose los otros.

-No voy a responder eso- Volvió a su tarea de poner las luces.

-Haru también se ve lindo cuando se sonroja- La sonrisa de Makoto se amplió más cuando vio que el rubor de su novio aumentaba.

-Ya cállate y desenreda esas otras luces- Espetó el delfín ignorando la sonrisa de ángel que le daba el más alto.

Nuevamente con Rei y Nagisa.

-Y es por eso que no es hermoso ni saludable comer tantos chocolates- Concluyó el Nadador de cabello azul ajustando sus Gafas.

-Gran discurso Rei-chan pero, ya pagué todo- Nagisa decía con una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Efectivamente el pequeño pingüino había comprado todo, incluyendo los tan aclamados chocolates, lo hizo mientras el muchacho más alto se encontraba ensimismado dando su discurso.

-¡Vamos Rei-chan, carga las bolsas!- El rubio se dirigió a la salida junto a Rei que iba totalmente cargado –Quiero llegar de sorpresa e interrumpir el caluroso momento que podrían estar teniendo Haru-chan y Mako-chan en estos instantes.

-¿Por qué siempre te gusta interrumpirlos?- Suspiró el sexy nadador de estilo mariposa.

-Porque es divertido ver sus caras de frustración, en especial la de Haru-chan- Sonreía el niño con el brazo roto mientras corría por la nieve.

-¡No corras!- Lo regañaba su novio pero parecía que cada palabra que le decía al pingüino, le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

-¡Ya relájate, es navidad!- Se acercó al muchacho cargado de bolsas hasta quedar frente a él, le dio una hermosa sonrisa e inclinándose besó los perfectos labios provocando que el rubor se apoderara de ambos adolescentes.

-Sólo no quiero que te lastimes otra vez- Susurró besando nuevamente al rubio.

-Estaré bien- Se alejó del más alto y volvió a correr por la nieve -¡Apresúrate Rei-chan!

Así los dos adolescentes se encaminaron a la casa del delfín a terminar todo para la fiesta de esa noche, donde el romance iba a nacer entre dos personas. Cuando llegaron no encontraron a Makoto y Haruka haciendo cosas sucias como quería Nagisa que ocurriera, sólo encontraron a un chico orca llorando por una película y a al niño de ojos oceánicos molesto por esto. Los cuatro nadadores se dedicaron a terminar los preparativos para la fiesta de esa noche, mientras Haruka estaba ocupado en la cocina, Rei con Nagisa adornaban la casa y Makoto… Makoto no estaba haciendo nada pero, no era porque no quería, era porque alguien llamado Nanase Haruka no lo dejaba. Ya llegada la ansiada noche, los cuatro muchachos estaban esperando a ciertas personas para empezar la fiesta.

-¡Bien chicos este es el plan!- Decía Nagisa arriba de la mesa -¡Todos sabemos que entre Rin-chan y Ai-chan están pasando cosas!

-¿Es necesario que grites?- Se quejó el delfín sentado al lado de Makoto, podía decirse que la abstinencia sexual lo tenía de mal humor.

-¡No pero me siento mejor así!- Contestó radiante -¡Además he consumido demasiada azúcar para controlarme!- Se empezó a reír mientras que el nadador de estilo mariposa suspiraba cansado.

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que pararas de comer chocolates? –Lo regañó su novio.

-¡No lo sé y no me importa!- Dijo alegre el rubio –¡Bien si ya dejaron de interrumpirme, continuaré con el plan!

-Yo no quiero ser parte de este estúpido plan- Se cruzó de brazos el pelinegro.

-¡Haru-chan, tal vez por esa mala actitud, Mako-chan no quiera tener sexo contigo!- Se atrevió a decir el pequeño pingüino ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del delfín y una queja de Makoto.

-Creo que estábamos hablando de Nitori-Kun y Rin- Aclaró el chico orca avergonzado.

-¡Bueno como decía, esta noche los dos tórtolos de Samezuka tendrán que salir de esta casa como novios!– Gritó con entusiasmo el chico de orbes rosadas.

-¿Estás seguro que esto va a funcionar?- Rei miró a su pequeño novio poco convencido con esto de juntar a Rin y Ai en navidad.

-¡Claro que sí!- en eso tocan el timbre indicando que las tan esperadas visitas llegaron -¡Aquí están, actúen normal!- Se bajó de la mesa -¿Mako-chan puedes ir abrir?

-¡Claro!- Contestó obediente mientras tomaba sus muletas.

-¡Dios mío Makoto! ¿Es enserio?- Haruka se levantó enojado, al parecer la caída por las escaleras dejo al adolescente de preciosos ojos esmeralda con pocas neuronas ya que no entendió la broma de Nagisa.

-¿Qué?- Lo miró confundido el más alto a lo que el delfín sólo suspiro resignado, definitivamente el cerebro de Makoto no estaba funcionando bien. Se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose con los dos estudiantes de Samezuka, el más pequeño le daba una hermosa sonrisa mientras que el otro lo miraba con expresión aburrida.

-¡Buenas noches Nanase-san, Muchas gracias por la invitación!- Nitori le sonrió dulcemente al pelinegro frente suyo.

-Si… Claro…- No era que no le agradara Aiichiro, sólo que ver tanta felicidad de ese chico lo agobiaba un poco.

Los dos nadadores del equipo contrario entraron siendo recibidos por una cálida sonrisa por parte de los otros tres adolescentes, Rin en cuanto vio Nagisa y Makoto con el yeso, no pudo evitar reírse en sus caras y burlarse de su mala suerte, el tiburón terminó recibiendo un golpe del delfín por haberse burlado de su sexy novio. La fiesta empezó tranquilamente partiendo el pastel que Haruka hizo con muy poco amor, estaba delicioso de todas formas, el pequeño pingüino disfrutó de acosar al chico de hebras plateadas, haciéndole preguntas sobre que le gustaba más de Rin y otras cosas vergonzosas; Makoto como gran admirador de los dulces, se estaba comiendo él solo, una caja de bombones que había traído Nagisa, Haruka al lado del muchacho de cabello oliva comía en silencio su trozo de pastel al que le faltaba caballa según él; Rei y Rin estaban hablando sobre lo competitiva que era la natación y otras cosas que a nadie excepto a ellos, le interesaba. Había llegado un momento de la noche donde todos estaban en silencio y este fue el instante preciso que el pequeño pingüino estaba esperando para llevar a cabo su plan.

-¡Vaya Rin-chan y Ai-chan están debajo de un muérdago!- Decía con entusiasmo el rubio -¡Ya saben cuál es la tradición!- Cantó extremadamente feliz.

-No voy a hacerlo- El depredador se negó rotundamente mientras que Aiichiro desviaba la mirada totalmente sonrojado.

-¡No puedes negarte Rin-chan!- Protestó el pingüino –Diez años de desgracias, mala suerte y tal vez muertes te esperaran si no besas a alguien cuando estás debajo de un muérdago- Bien, no era cierto lo de diez años de mala suerte pero, no tenían por qué enterarse.

-Aún así no lo haré… Además, tienen que preguntarle a Ai si está de acuerdo- Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno… Yo… - El precioso niño de ojos azules miró a Rin de una forma tan linda y sexy que provocó estragos en el cuerpo del depredador, no sólo su pulso se aceleró, también la temperatura se le elevó hasta las nubes y es que Nitori Aiichiro era una de las criaturas más hermosas y tiernas que en su vida había visto, tenía que tener mucho autocontrol para no violárselo –No me importaría…

Rin tragó en seco, sus infiernos escarlatas no podían moverse de los labios del menor, le llamaban, le pedían a gritos que fueran devorados y el cual pobre víctima estaba cayendo a la gran tentación que era la boca del menor, cometería un pecado en esta noche santa.

-¡A la mierda Rin! ¡Se nota a kilómetros que lo único que quieres es tener a ese chico bajo tuyo!- Gritó Makoto sorprendiendo a todos, el hermoso muchacho de ojos esmeralda jamás hablaba así.

-¿Makoto… Estás ebrio?- Preguntaba Haruka mientras miraba a su novio comer una segunda caja de bombones, tomó la que ya estaba vacía y vio que en ella decía "bombones rellenos del mejor licor"

-Tal vez…- Respondió con poca modulación –Vamos, ya bésense.

-¡¿por qué tenemos que ser los únicos en besarse?!- Se quejó el pelirrojo –Ustedes también están debajo de esas estúpidas plantas- Y lo que decía Rin era cierto ya que Nagisa se encargó de infectar el techo con muérdagos.

-Pero nosotros ya estamos condenados Rin-chan, ¿Ves nuestros yesos, la adicción inexplicable por el agua de Haru-chan y que Rei-chan a pesar de todo este tiempo aún no pueda nadar bien?

-Vamos Rin-senpai… sólo será un pequeño beso- Nitori le sonrió, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas. El pequeño adolescente esperaba con ansias que su superior lo besara.

-Hazle caso a tu futuro novio y bésalo- Insistió Makoto sin parar de comer los bombones.

-¡Tú puedes Rin-chan!- Lo animó Nagisa, Rin soltó un suspiro tembloroso y clavó su mirada en los ojos del menor que lo miraba expectante, se acercó lentamente a él, Ai no se movía ni un centímetro y el depredador se estaba poniendo casa vez más nervioso, tomó suavemente el pálido rostro del adolescente de hebras plateada y ahora sus labios se estaban casi tocando, ninguno de los dos podía ignorar los fuertes latidos del otro, habían estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo y sólo necesitaban una pequeña excusa. Rin finalmente besó a Ai, fue el mejor regalo que el pequeño nadador ha recibido en toda su vida, sentir sus labios contra los de su superior era una experiencia simplemente hermosa, no satisfecho con ese casto beso, el depredador se atrevió a lamer el labio inferior consiguiendo un leve estremezco por parte del menor; Ai le permitió profundizar el beso y ahora sus lenguas danzaban en un compás lento y lleno de amor, el mundo que los rodeaba había desaparecido quedando sólo los dos en un mar de emociones agradable e inexplicables, los sentimientos que estaban silenciados dentro de sus corazones por fin pudieron salir y…

-Calmen esas lenguas chicos, hay menores presentes- Dijo Makoto mirando sonriente al par que se acababa de separar abruptamente al ser devueltos a la realidad, si la orca hubiera estado sobrio, no habría interrumpido a ambos adolescentes, hubiera apartado la mirada y dejarlos solos pero cuando estaba ebrio era muy distinto al chico dulce que todos conocían –Dios Rin, por poco y te lo comes.

-No… Es cierto, cállate Makoto- Alegaba el pelirrojo totalmente avergonzado -¿Ya están contentos con el beso?

-Sólo queríamos un roce pero me gusta tu pasión Rin-chan- Sonrió divertido el rubio y luego miró a su novio –Deberías aprender de él, Rei-chan.

-¡Nagisa-kun!- Se quejaba el chico de lentes mientras que el rubio le guiñaba el ojo. La noche continuó así, con risas y sonrojos por parte de todos excepto Haruka que estaba planeando cambiarse de casa sin decirle a nadie para que dejaran de convertirla en un centro de reuniones públicas. Era la hora de irse y Haruka estaba despidiendo a sus amigos mientras que Makoto estaba… Tirado en el sillón… inconsciente.

Rin y Aiichiro caminaban en silencio devuelta a la academia, disfrutaban de su compañía pero había algo que estaba molestando demasiado al depredador.

-Ai- Se detuvo provocando que el otro chico igualara su acción.

-¿Sucede algo Rin-senpai?- Le sonrió el menor de hebras plateadas, a la luz de la luna, la belleza de Aiichiro se resaltaba aún más. Rin no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó por la cintura y lo besó nuevamente, el más bajo instintivamente amarró sus brazos en el cuello del tiburón dejándose llevar por el placer que se sentía besar por segunda vez al chico de sus sueños; no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo ya sabían que era amor, ambos agradecieron al muérdago que provocó el romance, un muérdago llamado Nagisa. Pudieron estar ahí parados besándose hasta la eternidad pero terminarían por congelarse y esa no era la idea, siguieron con su camino, las manos entrelazadas entregándose calidez y una promesa de que continuarían lo que estaban haciendo en su habitación. Esta sería una muy feliz navidad.

Nagisa sonrió victorioso, había seguido junto con Rei a los dos tórtolos que ahora eran más que amigos, se volteó a ver a su propio amor y le entregó la más hermosa sonrisa, el chico mariposa sonrió también, lograron su objetivo y ahora tenían que regresar a sus casas. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, no dejaron pasar ni siquiera un segundo para poder besarse, no necesitaban de muérdagos para hacerlo, sólo amor; tomados de las manos caminaron al sentido contrario de la otra pareja, definitivamente esta era la época favorita de estos dos amantes.

Haruka suspiró mientras tapaba con una manta a su novio dormido, esto no era la navidad que planeaba pero, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, se divirtió bastante con sus molestosos amigos, sus padres nunca estaban con él y para estas fechas, algo de compañía a nadie le caía mal. Besó la frente de su precioso chico, quería dormir con él pero no había suficiente espacio, iba a dirigirse a su habitación cuando Makoto lo tomó de la muñeca he hizo que cayera encima de él, el pelinegro lo miró sorprendido, el adolescente más alto sólo sonrió y le dio un tierno beso.

-Parece que tendré que llenarte de besos toda la noche- Susurró en los labios del mayor, el delfín no entendía lo que quiso decir su novio hasta que subió la mirada y recordó los benditos muérdagos, una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, esa pequeña planta era la mejor excusa del mundo para besar a alguien. Haruka unió sus labios con los de Makoto que sabían a chocolates y licor, un sabor exquisito para el mayor, tal vez esta no fue la navidad que había planeado con su novio pero no podía decir que fue peor, si con tan sólo poder besar a la persona que amaba era más que suficiente, así, cualquier navidad, iba a ser la mejor.

* * *

_**fue todo! perdonen los miles de errores, lo hice rápido XDD**_

_**les gustó? a mi no mucho pero bueno...**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


End file.
